Miami Scare Fest
by Sinister Attraction
Summary: EC- Some RN - Its Halloween in Miami, Calleigh is being stalked, the gang is invited to attend the seventh annual Miami Scare Fest-which is a trick instead of a treat. Someone in group is murdered as well. Story is more interestng then it sounds.
1. Trick or Treat?

**I know in the last story I said my 3rd part to the EC/CSI Miami series would be called 'Wrongfully Accused' but I wanted to do this for Halloween. So I hope you all enjoy it so far? Sorry its been so long since I've written an EC story, just been busy and when I write with these particular characters I like to give them my full attention! XD Enjoy. xox.**

* * *

Chapter: 1

Trick or Treat?

Calleigh tossed and turned in her bed most of the night. It was actually the first night that she hadn't spent with Eric. He had some things to do at the lab which caused him to stay later then usual and when he called her last night she could tell how tired he was and just told him to go on home. His house was closer to the lab then hers was and she didn't want him falling asleep at the wheel or anything. His safety was more important to her then snuggling up against him for the night.

Besides she knew she would see him at work the following day. She looked up at the ceiling and sighed, her body in a slight sweat. This was harder then she thought. She was so used to being curled up in Eric's strong strapping arms. His warm, loving embrace was something she had gotten used to. But she knew this night without him only made their relationship stronger. It just proved that they could still be independent people and survive without using one another as a crutch.

She sighed and got up out of the bed, Eric's button up hanging low on her slender body as she made her way out of her room and down the hall into the kitchen. She looked at the clock and saw that she only had a few hours until she had to be up for work. She wondered what Eric was doing right now? _Sleeping, of course. Duh Calleigh, he isn't sitting up worried about how he is going to survive the rest of the night without you in his arms. _She rolled her eyes and chuckled at her own thoughts while she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge making her way down the hall into her bedroom.

She sipped on the water and threw the sheets back before slipping back into the bed. She rolled over on her side and sighed smelling _his_ cologne on the pillow. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. Just thinking about Eric drove her crazy; it made her mind race a mile a minute, which also didn't help her fall asleep.

But she felt herself start to slowly dose off until she heard a loud banding noise. She jumped up and looked around her moonlit room. She threw the sheets back and slowly walked over to her window. She peered through the white lace curtains and gasped seeing that her window had been busted, like someone was attempting to break through it. She quickly slipped on some pants and grabbed her gun from her night stand and made her way to the front door.

She cautiously stepped outside and looked around seeing some of the neighbors houses decorated for Halloween. She cautiously looked around making sure that some of their yard props weren't actual people instead of fake dummy's before making her way over towards the outside of her bedroom window. Calleigh lowered her gun and saw a large foot print imbedded in the grass. She bent down to examine it further before she felt herself being lunged face first into the grass.

"You look beautiful when you sleep CSI Duquesne."

She felt the heaviness of the man with the raspy voice release from her back and by the time she turned around to see who it was, he was gone.

X/X/X/

Eric punched his pillow a few times and sighed, he had fallen sleep as soon as he hit his bed when he got home but the more and more he thought about _her_ the more and more trouble he was having actually sleeping. Eric wasn't used to being in his bed alone now; the past five and a half months with Calleigh had been perfect. They were just like any normal couple; of course their relationship was hidden from most of their friends with the acceptation of their normal crew.

It was for the best. Neither of them wanted to be transferred to the night shift, they enjoyed working together. Eric remembered a few months back when their relationship was still new one of the officers, Officer Cullen, had saw him and Calleigh out on one of their non-work days and commented that working together and spending so much time together outside of work would ruin their relationship.

Cullen couldn't have been more wrong. Eric was in love and he knew without question that she was in love with him too. They had been friends now for almost ten years and in a relationship for almost six months. He felt like he wasn't spending enough time with her. Every little thing she did turned him on, made him fall in love with her all over again.

Calleigh Duquesne was his drug.

He had never wanted to be more addicted to anything in his life.

Eric's thoughts were brought to a halt when heard his cell phone going off. He looked at his clock seeing that it was almost six in the morning, just thirty minutes before he would normally get up.

"Delko," he said without even looking at the caller ID.

"Eric, it's Horatio, everything is fine, Calleigh is alright,"

"Wait, what about Calleigh? What's going on?" Eric said as he shot up out of bed and started to quickly put his clothes on waiting for Horatio to say something.

"Eric, listen to me, she's ok, I'm on my way out to her place now, meet me out there."

Eric flipped his phone shut and quickly got dressed before grabbing the keys to the Hummer and sped towards Calleigh's place.

X/X/X/

"I'm fine, Eric, really -," Calleigh said with a shaky voice watching as Ryan and Natalia pulled prints from around her window and took pictures of the boot print.

Eric sighed wishing he could be touchy feely with her now but knew that was impossible without giving away their relationship to the rest of the department that was there. He shook his head and quickly brushed his fingers along her cheek before dropping his hand. "You didn't see the guy at all?" Eric asked her looking around the scene.

"N –No. He just attacked me from behind and said that I looked beautiful when I slept. When I turned around he was gone," she said softly running her fingers through her hair with a deep sigh.

"Who was the first on the scene?" Eric asked curiously.

"Cullen. He said he was out on call for something else and when I called in what happened he was here in less then five minutes." She shrugged.

Eric was glad that there was an officer around at the time she called, but it also made him mad to think off all the nights to choose to sleep at home … alone that something like this could happen to her. He would never forgive himself if something happened to her. To _his_ Calleigh.

Calleigh could read the expression on his face and knew what he was thinking. She tugged on his hand and watched as his eyes met hers. "Hey, don't go blaming yourself. You were tired, its ok. I'm here in one piece, I'm fine so -,"

"I could never forgive myself if something ever happens to you, Cal," he whispered to her seriously.

"I know." She swallowed hard and sighed looking back at Ryan and Natalia who now apparently had all they needed from the scene. Her eyes averted back to Eric who was still looking at her.

"That's my shirt." His lips tugged into a smile.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, well I needed something to sleep in and well it smells like you. Thought maybe it would help me sleep, but only caused me problems," she chuckled.

Eric took a moment to register what she meant by that then let out a low laugh. Ryan and Natalia had joined the two of them in their little circle.

"Got some nice prints, although the outside of your window is covered in them?" Natalia said slightly confused.

"Yeah I had it replaced about two weeks ago. Didn't think I needed to clean the outside of my window to get a stalkers prints for a future crime scene." Her accent was thicker then usual as she shivered some.

Eric patted her upper arm and squeezed it, "Don't worry about it Cal, well catch the guy."

"Ma'm are you alright?" Horatio broke in suddenly.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." Her voice was soft and kind.

"Well let's get back to the lab and start running these prints, the boot print is pretty interesting too. Looks like the guy maybe could were a size 16?" Ryan said hopefully.

Everyone nodded and started to go their separate ways. Calleigh made her way back into her house with Eric following behind her. She ran her fingers through her hair and buried her face in Eric's chest as soon as he closed the door. His arms wrapped around her tightly as he kissed her hair and closed his eyes.

"What a way to start the morning, huh?" Eric said trying to lighten the moment. He could her a muffled chuckle come from her lips before she raised her head to look up at him. "Go get ready; we'll ride into work together today. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

Calleigh smiled up at him and nodded. Usually she was a very independent woman, and she still was. But right now she was scared for her life. The guy tried to break into her home while he watched her sleep? How creepy was that? Not only that, she liked the fact that Eric liked to protect her like he did.

Before she unwillingly pried herself away from his arms she stretched up on her tippy toes and placed a very softly yet passionate kiss on his lips. His grip was iron tight around her thin waist until she pulled away to get ready.

No matter how long it took, Eric was going to make sure that this guy was caught.

* * *

**Your Comments Are VERY Much apperciated. I like to know how I am doing so far with the Story line and with the characters. Thanks! Chapter: 2 is coming soon!**


	2. Somebody's Watching Me

**I tried to add this chapter last night but the site was down. :( But here it is! ;) I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writting it. Your comments have ben great! thank you all so much for the possitive feedback! **

* * *

Chapter: 2

Somebody's watching me;

_It's hard to look at you sometimes and know that you're not with me, that you don't love me like you love him. I imagine myself with you all the time, kissing you and touching you like he does. I'd love to caress your body with my lips, to touch that most intimate part of you like he does. I know I could be a better man for you, I'd even be there when someone just as sick as me would be watching you through your bedroom window. I'd make sure that he'd never hurt you; I'd make sure that you were never alone. _

_Why can't you love me like you love him?_

_Why can't you look at me the way you look at him?_

_I'll make you see, I'll make you realize –that I'm the one for you._

_If I can't have you, I'll make sure no one will. _

X/X/X/

Eric stood there in his lab processing every last print that Ryan and Natalia had collected today from the outside of Calleigh's window. Natalia wasn't kidding when she said there were a lot of prints. Luckily most of them ended up being from the same persons. The main two prints he scanned belonged to Jerry Adams and Alec Adams. Eric remembered their last name; they were brothers who owned a local window replacement company. Neither man had history of criminal records so that left the two of them out.

But the last print that Eric scanned ended up only being a partial print so while that was processing every looking over the rest of the evidence from today. The boot print outside of her window was rather large. Ryan wasn't kidding when he said the guy had large feet.

Eric sighed to himself, how could someone do this? Especially to _his_ Calleigh. Eric had been kicking himself all day for what happened this morning. He couldn't believe that he didn't just drive to her house last night; he did any other time when he was tired like that. But then he remembered Calleigh's voice on the phone. She was so sweet and innocent, always caring about him. She told him that the sooner he went to sleep the sooner he would see her the next day.

Of course she was right but the way he came about seeing her this morning wasn't the way he planned. Now he knew better, no matter she said he wasn't going to let her out of his sight. Unless of course like now, they were in the lab and knew that she was surrounded by people all over, he knew she was safe.

"Hey, any luck on those prints?"

Eric's eyes shot up hearing that sweet southern accent he loved so much. He just smiled at her for a moment, even though she was scared and shaken up this morning she pulled herself together for the lab. She looked so beautiful today; her smile was bright, like she didn't have a worry in the world. Of course Eric knew different. He snapped out of his daze seeing her look at him a little funny as she chuckled, "Uh, yeah, the two main prints that were pulled were from the men who fixed your window a few weeks back, now I'm just trying to process this partial,"

"Hopefully we get something soon," she said with hope in her voice. She put her hands in her back pockets and moved her body from side to side slowly looking at him. It was a little nervous habit she had that Eric had picked up on months ago. She wasn't the fidgety type, but he knew when she was anxious.

"You sure you'll be alright, Cal? I mean its ok if your scared, you don't have to be tough around me… you know that." Eric said to her softly removing his gloves while he walked around the table and over to her side.

Her breath hitched for a moment as she looked up at his towering body. He was so close she could smell his cologne; she closed her eyes for a moment and smiled faintly to herself before opening them again. "I'm fine, I promise!" she whispered softly. "I am scared, I won't lie, to think that someone is watching me like that," she sighed and shook her head, "I mean we see things like this all the time, but I never thought I'd be one of the cases." She looked down and crossed her arms over her chest.

Eric frowned and glanced around real quick before moving his fingers to her chin, "Hey –look at me," he whispered slowly dropping his hand before he knew he got her full attention again. "I wont let anything happen to you, we'll get this guy." His voice sounded with promise, and he meant it. He would do anything to keep her safe and when they caught this guy he was going to make sure he never messed with _his_ girl again.

Calleigh smiled at him and nodded. She knew Eric would do anything in his power to keep her safe; she had no doubt her in mind about that. Before she could open her mouth to say anymore the computer beeped. Eric walked around the table and looked at the screen. He read it for a few moments and twisted it so she could look at it.

"Damon Brooks, two counts of assault and battery, armed robbery, a rape charge – Eric who is this guy?" Calleigh's voice was shaker then usual.

Eric pointed to the screen, "Calleigh, Damon Brooks died two years ago," he said with confusion in his voice.

She read further on and seen that he was right, it appears that he died in a car accident near Fort Lauderdale in April of 2006. Calleigh's jaw dropped, this wasn't possible? She looked up at Eric with horror in her eyes.

Eric flipped his phone open and dialed Horatio's number. "H, I need you down in the lab, asap, we got something big."

X/X/X/

Horatio looked at the screen reading everything over a few times to make sure that the time before wasn't just some glitch. It was all there though, all the guy's charges and how he died. Horatio was miffed as to how this could happen, a dead mans prints on the outside of her window? Horatio crossed his arms over his chest and thought for a moment before speaking.

"Ok, lets use the address that is listed on here and see if there are any living relatives that still reside there. Most likely Mr. Brooks faked his death and now has a new identity." Horatio flipped his phone open and dialed Tripp's number. "Lets find this guy," he said before exiting out of the lab.

Eric nodded and copied the address down and looked at Calleigh. "Lets go check this place out, maybe it will lead us to something?" Eric removed his lab jacket and walked out of the lab with her.

Even if she didn't want to go Eric didn't care, since he was leaving the lab he wanted to make sure she was really safe and knowing that she was going to be safe, she would have to be with him. Lucky enough for him, Calleigh wasn't going to put up a fight about him protecting her so much. She knew she needed it right now, not only that if she had this sick guy watching her who's to say that he wouldn't try to hurt Eric too? It gave her a better reason to look after him too.

X/X/X/

Eric pulled the hummer up to an apartment building on the bad part of town; it looked run down as though there were no people longer living there. But apparently there were Cuban immigrants who still lived in the building. Eric sighed as he and Calleigh walked into the run down building. They looked around and saw a few people sitting out in the hallways watching the two CSI's wonder around. Once they hit the door that was mentioned in the address Eric knocked on it loudly while looking around some more.

"You think anyone lives here?" Calleigh whispered softly.

"I don't know?" he replied with a calm tone. "There wasn't a list of any living relatives on file and Damon Brooks wasn't Cuban so I don't think anyone in this building was related to him." He shrugged and sighed a little, "Still doesn't hurt to try. Maybe whoever still lives here knows something?"

Just then the door swung open and a tall, rather large man answered the door. He was the only Caucasian person they had seen in the building so far other than Calleigh. The man looked at the two of them up and down until Eric flashed his badge.

"Come on man, I told the landlord I'd have his rent by Friday. I don't need ya'll comin' down here to throw me out of my own apartment," the man started to say.

"Where not here to throw you out, Mr?"

The man looked at the two of them up and down again before wearily speaking out, "Denis, Denis Brooks."

Eric and Calleigh glanced at one another; he had the same last name of the guy that was supposedly outside of her window. "I'm Eric Delko and this is Calleigh Duquesne we're with Miami Dade PD, do you mind if we come in?" Eric asked.

Denis opened his door wider and let both of them in. The room was small; everything in it looked run down right down to the furniture. "What can I help you with?" Denis asked flipping his TV off and flopping down in the only chair in the room.

"Damon Brooks," was all Eric said.

Denis looked up at Eric with a hint of anger in his eyes, "Yeah, he's my brother, what about him?"

"Mr. Brooks we have reason to believe that your brother may still be alive," Calleigh said softly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Impossible, Damon died in a car accident two years ago."

"We found his prints this morning at crime scene," Eric spat out.

Denis stood from his chair and grunted walking over to his fridge and pulled out a beer. He popped the tab and threw his head back guzzling the beer down. Calleigh cringed and waited for the guy to say something.

"I'm sorry I wish I could help you. Damon and I haven't spoken to each other in almost seven years,"

"Then why was this address listed as his last place of residence?" Eric asked him confused.

"Our mother used to live here, she pasted away a year after Damon disappeared. She couldn't take care of herself so after he left I came out to take care of her," Denis said with grief in his voice.

"Disappeared? What do you mean?" Calleigh asked.

"Exactly what I said, disappeared," he said to her with an angry tone. "Like I said, I haven't spoken nor seen him in almost seven years I couldn't tell ya what happened to him?"

Eric and Calleigh exchanged a few glances at one another before deciding with their eyes that this was a bust and it was time to leave.

"Any more questions you'd like to ask?" Denis asked flipping his TV back on.

"No, thanks for your time. If we have any more questions we'll contact you," Eric said before opening the door letting Calleigh exit first before they made their way out of the building.

X/X/X/

"So you hear that the guy that was outside Calleigh's window was already dead?" Natalia said to Ryan as they headed for the elevators.

Ryan let her in first before the doors closed and he pressed the button to go down to the autopsy room. Ryan chuckled, "Yeah, I guess the guy died in a car accident a few years ago. He had a pretty mean criminal record too?"

"Well I guess adding faking his own death to that record will make it only longer huh?" She shook her head and watched as the elevator stopped on a floor a few before M.E.'s room.

Officer Chase Cullen stepped into the elevators with them. "So you all hear about Calleigh's stalker guy?" he said casually with a smile on his face. He was still new to the force; he had joined a few months ago. He transferred from another precinct outside of Fort Myers.

Ryan chuckled and nodded his head, "We were just talking about that. You were first on the scene right?"

"Yeah I was. I was chasing a speeder when I heard the call, so I turned around and made my way over to her place," Cullen said softly shaking his head. "She looked pretty scared too, I felt bad, I mean I know I've only been here a few months but I've never seen Calleigh like that before?" he said with sympathy in his voice.

Ryan and Natalia looked at one another and nodded, "She's tough, I'm surprised she is handling it so well," Natalia said as they hit the floor they were going to. They all stepped out and chatted a few more minutes before parting their separate ways.

X/X/X/

Eric leaned against the table in Calleigh's ballistics lab as she fired off a few rounds with one of her many guns. She didn't see him walk in so he just waited with his arms crossed seeing that smile on the side of her mouth. He loved to watch her sometimes; she always looked so pleasant with everything she was doing. He knew that doing this helped get her mind off of everything that was going on.

She removed her headphones and put the gun down as she turned around, she smiled seeing Eric standing there watching her. "I thought I felt someone's eyes on me," she smirked and walked over to him. "What's up?" she asked sweetly.

--

_My eyes are on you. I look at you every day, watch you, dream about you. That should be me standing in that room with you, not him. But soon, I promise soon I'll get you. I'd do anything to be with you, I know you can feel me when he's not around. Yes, soon Calleigh Duquesne you will be mine!_

--

"… Well don't worry I'm not going to object; actually I was planning on staying at your place anyhow. I missed you last night and besides that I think right now with everything going on its best that I'm not alone and not anywhere near my place." Calleigh smiled at him biting her lower lip.

Eric grinned as well with a slight blush on his cheeks. Even after all these months of 'secretly' dating she could still make him blush. He watched her eyes wonder around the room with a smile painted on her lips.

"Well then," Eric started as her eyes wondered back to his, "I'll let you get back to doing what you were doing. I'm gonna take a quick shower before we leave, I was in a rush this morning."

Calleigh sighed, "Ok, I won't be much longer anyhow." She sighed once more and frowned slightly, "… and I'm sorry you rushed this morning," she whispered softly.

Eric shook his head and chucked before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "Stop, you know when it comes to you, nothing else matters," he said seriously to her. He winked at her before walking out of the lab leaving her with flush cheeks and a soft smile.

X/X/X/

Eric walked into the locker rooms and grabbed a towel while removing his shirt and pants. He stepped into one of the open showers and removed his boxers while turning the water on. He just wanted to wash the days sweat and worry off before he got back to his place with Calleigh. He wanted to make her dinner and let her relax and hopefully pull her mind off of everything that had happened today.

Eric ran the bar of soap in his hands along his tan, muscular body, the soap running down every crease of his washboard abs all the way down his chiseled legs. He washed off quickly and turned the water off before reaching for his towel. With one quick swipe he dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist.

Darkness.

Someone had turned off the lights. "Ha, ha, very funny, turn the lights back on!" Eric called out trying to see in front of him to walk back towards the locker rooms. "Come on, cut it out, I'm not in the mood for some amateur Halloween prank," Eric called out again. He grunted and felt around for his phone that was laying next to his towel, he grabbed it and flipped it open get a little blue light in front of him. He looked around and saw a slight shadow of someone, "Hey whose there? Cal?" he whispered.

"She's mine! Consider this your warning!" Eric could hear a raspy voice sound just before he felt a blow to the front of his skull sending him to the ground.

* * *

**Chapter: 3 -Coming soon! R&R Please. ;)**


	3. Good Tension Release

**Sorry I didnt get to post this before Halloween. I was gone for two days without my computer. Forgive me? Tomorrow evening I promise to have the final chapter[s] up for you all to get your conclusion. I hope you are all enjoying the story so far? I'm having a great time writing it. Not much action in this chapter, more smut then anything. Haha. XD Thank you all SO much for your wonderful reviews. They mean SOO much to me!! They really do, I'm glad I can write something for your enjoyment! **

* * *

Chapter: 3

Good Tension Release;

"You've got to be kidding me right? The seventh annual Miami Scare Fest?" Natalia shook her head and sighed reading the piece of paper that was in her hand. The news about the fest grew within the lab in minutes of receiving the invitation.

Ryan chuckled and snatched the paper out of her hand playfully, "Ah, come on, it will be fun!" he said with a grin.

"As if we don't get enough of the dead bodies and blood with our jobs you wanna go to something like that?" she said shaking her head once more with a chuckle.

"Its Halloween! I used to love going to stuff like this! Anyways you have to come, all the day shift crew does, says right here -," he pointed to the bold lettering at the bottom of invitation stating that they would appreciate the CSI's to give a mini course to the younger group of children there on safety.

Natalia gathered up the photos in front of her and removed her lab jacket thinking it over. She knew if she really wanted to she could get out of this, but how could she say no to Ryan. Especially when he gave her that face.

Natalia rolled her eyes and faced him, "Yeah, alright. Guess it could be fun just as long as I don't -,"

"Oh and we have to go in costume!" Ryan said with a grin.

"No way! I'm not going then!" She wasn't sure why she was making such a big deal about it, she actually liked Halloween. She looked at Ryan again and seen the look on his face, "What do I go as?" she asked him softly almost in a whisper as they walked down the hall.

"That a' girl, Nat!" He nudged her a little, "Eh, I'm not sure? Eric and I lost a bet to Cullen and Mason, s –so we have to wear these ridicules toga costumes," he said shaking his head slightly embarrassed.

She laughed lightly, "I'm not even going to ask!" she grinned at him and walked with him towards the locker rooms.

X/X/X/

Calleigh opened the doors to the locker and shower area remembering that Eric said he would be in there. She figured once he was done he would come find her? She propped the door open with her foot as she tried to get the lights to come on.

"Eric?" she called out flipping the switch a few times. She jumped feeling someone tap her shoulder. She turned to see Natalia and Ryan looking at her.

"What's up?" Natalia asked wearing the same confused look on Ryan's face.

"N –Nothing, Other then the obvious," she pointed into the dark room.

Ryan fumbled around with his mini kit and pulled out a small flashlight. He stepped forward and flipped the switch a few times before walking into the locker room. Calleigh and Natalia walked behind him looking around with what little light that was presented into the room around them.

"What was that?" Calleigh asked reaching her hand out to stop Ryan from walking.

"Wha –,"

"Shh, listen." Calleigh stood there looking around in the dark as she heard another faint moaning sound. It sounded like a grunt. Just as she opened her mouth to say something the lights flickered back on.

Ryan shut off his flashlight as they all blinked a few times looking around the once dark room. Calleigh could hear the grunting noise again and followed the sound as Natalia and Ryan, too, looked around.

"Oh my god! Eric!" Calleigh shouted out as she rushed over to his side helping him lean up. The front of his face was covered in blood. "What happened?" Calleigh asked slightly hysterical lightly touching his forehead as Ryan rushed over and opened up his kit and got some gauze as he started to wipe off his forehead.

"I don't know? The lights just went out, so I used the light on my cell to see in front of me and I saw someone the next thing I know I'm being hit in the head." Eric grimaced in pain as Calleigh started to apply pressure to the wound.

She sighed and looked over the gash on his forehead, "It's pretty deep, you might need stitches?" she said calmly as she stood a little while Ryan helped her get him up off the ground.

"I'll -," Eric felt a little wobbly as Ryan caught him. "I'll get it checked out before we leave." He let his arm snake around Calleigh's waist as she helped him out of the locker room. He was going to use this little accident to his advantage and hold her as much as he could. Ryan and Natalia looked around the area that Eric was knocked out at for any type of clue as to who did this.

X/X/X/

Eric slipped on his pants with help from Calleigh. She buttoned up his shirt for him as well. Eric chuckled and shook his head taking her trembling hands in his own. Calleigh looked up at him with fear in her eyes, "Baby? What's the matter?" Eric asked her softly.

She swallowed hard and sighed, "Eric, don't you get it? This guy, this Damon Brooks or whoever, that's after me is trying to hurt the people I love." She licked her lips as her eyes searched his face; she looked over the wound more before looking into his eyes again.

Eric knew she was right, he just hated to think that this was all still real. "I know, Cal. He told me this was my warning." He saw the look on her face reached his hand up stroking her cheek with the back of his hand, "He seems to think that you belong to him, but listen to me, we are going to catch him. I wont let anything happen to you," he said softly dropping his hand. "Hopefully Natalia and Ryan will find something? But what I want to know is how the hell did this guy get into the building?"

Calleigh's eyes widened when he said that. That was a good question, how did he get into the building unnoticed? She sighed stepping back from him once she heard footsteps approaching.

"There's nothing. Just your blood," Natalia said softly as she started to remove her gloves. "This guy is good."

Calleigh rubbed her eyes and sighed shaking her head. She was putting everyone in danger around her because some psycho wanted to get his hands on her.

"Don't worry about anything Cal, we'll get this guy, he'll turn sloppy eventually, in the mean time Eric," Ryan nodded to him, "Get your head checked out, it doesn't look so good."

Eric just chuckled and nodded back to him seeing Natalia and Ryan walk to separate parts of the locker room. He turned his attention back to Calleigh and gave her a reassuring smile before they gathered their things and headed out.

X/X/X/

Calleigh drove up into Eric's driveway slowly as she glanced over at him. He had his head back against the seat and his eyes closed. After a few minutes of arguing back at the lab she finally convinced him to let her drive. She bit her bottom lip; if he was asleep she didn't want to wake him, when they went to have his head checked they said he was fine. The cut wasn't too deep and he only received three stitched. She reached out hesitantly as she leaned over to touch his face; she jumped feeling him grab her arm as his eyes opened.

"I'm awake," he whispered with a small laugh seeing the look on her face. He kissed her hand before opening his door to get out.

She, too, hopped out of the hummer and walked up his driveway with him as she looked around at their surroundings. She had become more aware of everything around her every since this thing started. She hated to think that someone was watching her like this. She also hated to think that someone was willing to hurt the man she loved just to send out some sort of sick message.

She closed the door behind her and watched Eric stumble over to the couch. She removed her over jacket and hung it up before walking into his kitchen to grab him some water and aspirin. She walked back into the living room and sat next to him handing him the water and medicine.

"Here, hopefully this will help with your headache?" she whispered watching him take it. He made a low sighing sound before setting the glass down. She knew right now wasn't the best time to bring up what had happened back at the lab so she tried to get their minds off of it. But before she could say anything Eric spoke up.

"I had this all planned out tonight. I was going to cook you dinner and run you a nice bath, try to help you relax you know?" he shook his head, "I can't even do that, this fucking psychotic asshole just ruins everything, I can't wait until we catch him." Eric sighed and looked over at the beautiful blonde, her eyes were wide and her face twisted like she wanted to cry. Eric never really spoke like that to her, well it wasn't towards her anyhow; still she could tell that he was angry.

He reached out and touched her cheek softly pulling her in with his other hand so her body was pressed against his own. Chest to chest. "I'm so sorry this happened Eric. I just don't understand all this, why this is happening?" she shook her head and sighed looking into his dark hues.

"People are sick and twisted; we both know there are usually no legitimate reasons as to why people do things like this." He stroked her cheek with his hand softly, "Stop saying sorry, Querida, none of this is your fault, ok?" he smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her lips softly.

She traced his face with her fingers and smiled at him. "You know, I'm not that hungry now –but that bath sure sounds nice," she said almost too innocently.

God did Eric love the little vixen in her; it turned him on so much. "I'll just be a minute," she whispered against his lips before jumping off the couch and headed down the hall.

X/X/X/

Eric sat in the living room looking around for what seemed like forever when it had only been about ten minutes. He tapped his fingers against the arm of the couch waiting for her wondering what she was doing? Eric slipped off the couch and slowly walked down the hall towards the bathroom, he could see the light on from the crack that the door made. "Cal, you alright?" he said softly while peaking his head through the door.

Eric's breath hitched in his throat seeing her naked body slip into the bathtub that was filled with bubbles. She smirked at him and moved her pointer finger out motioning him to come to her. He did as instructed as she sat up on her knees in the tub and looked up at him as she unzipped his pants. "I figure we both need some relaxation time?" she said with a devious smirk on her face dropping his pants and boxers as they made a pile at his ankles.

She looked at his obvious erection and swallowed hard, just the sight of Eric made her wet between the thighs. Calleigh shivered at her thoughts watching him toss his shirt as he slipped into the tub behind her. She sighed happily and leaned her back against his chest feeling his hands play along the inside of her thighs.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against his shoulder. Eric smiled and kissed her temple watching her breasts heave slowly up and down against the top of the bubbles. His hands traced circles under the water up her sides and over her tummy. Calleigh giggled lightly, she was ticklish and he knew it.

"So what are you going as to that Miami Fest we were all invited too?" she asked casually fighting back a moan.

Eric smirked feeling her body squirm between his legs, it just made him harder to know that she was struggling so much with his touches. "Wolfe and I lost a bet, we gotta wear toga costumes." Eric chuckled just thinking about it.

Calleigh cocked her brow and looked over her shoulder at him with a grin, "Sexy," she wiggled her brows at him and brought her hands along the outside of his thighs softly. "I don't think I'm going to dress up as anything, I mean it is work related?" she said softly. She frowned feeling Eric's hands stop rubbing along her smooth skin.

"You have too, Cal. Its all in fun, besides if everyone else is doing it why not?" he said nudging her while his hands moved up along her stomach to cup her perfectly round breasts in his hands. His fingers grazed along her nipples causing Calleigh to moan.

"Eric," she breathed out losing her train of thought.

Eric smirked and nipped along her neck softly before he sucked on her earlobe feeling her press back hard against his body. "Hmm, besides, just thinking about you wearing a little… Goldilocks outfit drives me crazy," he said seductively against her ear gripping her breasts more firmly in his hands, messaging them now.

"G –Goldilocks?" she managed to moan out with her eyes closed. She chuckled while really thinking about what he just said, "Why Goldi –never mind, either stop teasing me or do something already. I –I cant handle it anymore, Eric," she breathed out alluringly moving more into his touch.

Eric laughed lightly and moved his hands away from her body hearing her groan with a mad look on her face. He smirked at her and moved his hand to the side of her face to turn it towards him completely as he assaulted her mouth with sensual kisses. Calleigh moaned and moved onto her knees as she sat up between his legs. The water and soap dripping down along her slender form as Eric leaned up and wrapped his arms around her body.

He lifted her up into his arms and without even bothering to towel off he carried her towards the hall. Calleigh moaned feeling her back hit a nearby wall as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Eric's hands grazed along her wet hips before he gripped her ass lifting her up against his body more. Calleigh jerked her hips forward feeling the head of his erection brush against her heat.

Eric groaned into her mouth and walked more towards the bedroom. Calleigh felt her back hit the cold silk sheets as Eric continued to assault her mouth with hot passionate kisses. She sucked on his big bottom lip before rolling him over onto his back. She broke the kiss to breathe for a moment before looking down at him. She grinned and nipped at his lips again before making a trail of kisses along his jaw line and down along his neck and chest.

Eric moved his fingers through her hair and looked down at her feeling her kiss along his abdomen and just above a batch of curls that met at the center of his legs. "Cal you -,"

"Shh," she whispered putting her finger up her lip with a grin. She moved her lips along his inner thighs before without caution she gripped his girth in her hand. She felt him twitch a little before she started to move her hand up and down against his shaft. She loved to please Eric and after what happened today she knew that he could release some tension. Of course she could too, not just because of everything going on, but because of what he was doing to her no minutes ago in the bathtub.

She ran her other hand up along his abdomen and chest feeling him suck on her fingers a little before she moved her hand back down. She gripped him with both hands before slowly stroking yet her motions were quick and apparently pleasing by the sounds he was making. She moved her lips along abs and moaned while her hand began to stroke him harder.

"God, Cal!" Eric breathed out throwing his head back against the pillow. She moved her head down and ran her tongue along the head of his cock. She sucked around him for a few moments feeling his hands go into her hair edging her further. Calleigh moaned and took him in completely. She could feel his body tense under hers, but she didn't stop. She wanted him to feel the pleasure he deserved, the only thing was, she was getting turned on herself know that she was able to please him this much.

Before Calleigh could move any faster she felt him pull her up by her shoulders and pin her down against the bed. She looked at him surprised, "I cant take it anymore, I need to be inside you," Eric moaned out capturing her lips before he slipped inside of her.

Calleigh bit his tongue as she tried to suffocate her moan feeling Eric thrust deep inside of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and thrusted her hips up into his own only to feel them be pushed back down by his powerful thrusts. Eric was hanging on by a thread; he could feel his orgasm build up inside of him. Calleigh could feel her own too; all that teasing brought her to the brink of her pleasure.

Eric kissed along the hollow of her throat feeling the bed quake in protest beneath them. "I can feel it -," Eric moaned out against her neck softly biting the skin between her shoulder and neck. Calleigh groaned out and moved her fingers up through his now non existent hair. She moaned and felt her slick walls start to contract around his girth. She moved her fingers down along his back, her nails scraping hard against his skin as he slammed into her a little harder.

He moved his hand down between them and rubbed her swollen nub feeling her start to cum around him. Eric shot up inside of her moving at the same pace before he felt her grind her hips up into him while he continued to rub her clit. "Oh Eric! Oh that feels so good, d –don't stop!" Calleigh moaned out while Eric pumped harder.

Eric started to slow his pace as he moved his hands up along her thighs and rested them along her back. He breathed heavily into the nape of her neck feeling her wrap her arms around him. "You drive me crazy, Calleigh," Eric moaned out moving his head up to look down into her eyes.

She smiled and licked her lips before brushing them along his own. "I try," she giggled and moved her hands to the back of his head pulling him down so she could kiss him. Her tongue traced the outline of his lips before finding the hotness of his mouth. This was the best distraction for the both of them. It made them forget about everything that was going on around them.

For the time being.

**What'da think so far? 3**


	4. Miami Scare Fest Pt 1

**I know I said I would have this a few days ago, but I've been SUPER busy lately. Work && school take up a lot of my time. Forgive me? I hope this chapter was worth the wait? Your Comments have brought smiles to my face! You guys are _amazing!!!!_**

* * *

Chapter: 4

Miami Scare Fest; Pt. 1;

Calleigh sighed looking at her self in the mirror, how was she talked into doing this? All week she had contemplated with herself whether or not she was even going to go to this Miami Fest but of course Eric talked her into it. Besides she knew that it was a part of her job too. Not only that, anytime to see Eric half naked while on the job, it was worth getting dressed up in some ridicules costume.

Seeing the shadow of headlights on her bedroom window she knew Eric was there, she grabbed her cape and made her way down the hall. She tilted her head to the side seeing the door slowly open before she saw Eric peak his head in. She blushed and bit her bottom lip walking over to stand in front of him. "So?" she asked holding her hands out looking down at her costume.

"Uh, Cal… Heh, y –you look, you look –wow," Eric muttered out as Calleigh laughed lightly. "Little Red Riding Hood? Oh I think I like this better then Goldilocks!" he said with a smirk on his face moving one of his hand out to rest on the side of her waist.

"Really? You don't think I look completely ridicules?"

"No way! Are you kidding me?" he asked a little shocked that she didn't think she looked good in it. "I just hope you plan on keeping this," he said trailing his finger along her chest to the top of where the lace hit her cleavage.

Calleigh's breath hitched for a moment feeling his light touch, her eyes trailed up seeing his face just centimeters from her own. "W –why's that?" she whispered feeling his arms wrap around her completely, pulling her softly against the cage of his chest.

"Because I wanna be the Big Bad Wolf." He grinned at her and stole a soft passionate kiss. He could feel her heart racing against his chest as he slowly pulled away to look into her eyes.

Calleigh smiled at him and blushed a little; Eric's attempt at some sort of hidden dirty talk was adorable she thought. Although he did it frequently, sometimes she noticed he became shy about it. She bit the side of her lip feeling his hands travel south as he gripped her ass a little assaulting her mouth again with his lips. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down to deepen the kiss.

After a few moments of moans and groping she pulled away, not to just give them air but to let him know that if they didn't stop now they would be late. "Mm, we should go," she whispered unwillingly pulling away while lacing her fingers with his walking towards him causing him to walk backwards.

She chuckled at his small pout before he opened the door to let her walk out ahead of him. "I have to say, that toga costume is rather sexy, Mr. Delko." Eric laughed and walked with her towards his car. "Too bad you couldn't wear that at work, I've always said you looked better naked," she said alluringly as he opened her door for her. And really Eric looked good with or without clothes, but the way his muscles looked with the white cloth wrapped around his body, drove her crazy.

Eric just shook his head and smiled at her. _She drives me insane!_

X/X/X/

As Eric pulled up to the Fest he could hear Calleigh sigh, he looked over at her and smiled parking his car next to Wolfe's in the reserved section for the CSI's. There looked to be more then a hundred cars there, it was Halloween after all so it was expected to be packed with people.

As they started to walk over towards the area that was reserved for their mini lecture, Calleigh started to laugh. Eric looked over at her and smiled, "What's so funny?" he said with a chuckle.

She put her hand out and waved to him as she grabbed her stomach with her other hand almost completely stopping in her walk. "Get a load of Ryan," she said pointing ahead seeing Ryan waving to them.

Eric started to laugh too as they approached the gang, "Nice costume Wolfe," Eric commented to him not hiding his laughter.

Ryan got red in the face and shook his head, "Laugh it up, ha, ha, I couldn't find a men's toga costume on such short notice, they only had the ladies kind," Ryan said with a small pout.

Eric just extended hand out and patted him on the shoulder. They all looked around seeing children running around screaming and parents trying to catch up with them. Calleigh walked over to Horatio and nudged him a little, "Who you suppose to be?" she asked him with a grin.

Horatio just smiled at her, "Lieutenant Caine, Ma'm." He nodded to her politely and chuckled looking out at the crowd of people. "I know you can take care of yourself Miss. Duquesne but I want you to do me a favor," he turned to look at her seeing her look of confusion, "Stay close tonight, an open place like this with a lot of people, he's able to strike at anytime." Horatio looked at her seriously seeing Eric, Ryan and Natalia approach from behind.

Eric casually slung his arm over her shoulders and nodded out to the crowd, "What do you think? We in for trouble tonight or what?" Eric said while giving Calleigh a light squeeze.

"Lets hope not!" Ryan said softly. "Hey!" he said feeling someone… no Natalia messing with the back of his costume.

"Hold still, your bra is falling apart," she said casually hearing a roar of laughter float around them. Even Ryan laughed.

"So you guys ready?" Chase Cullen said while walking towards the other CSI's with Tripp. "I'm surprised to see so many kids out there, I mean not really surprised but you know usually kids want to look in the fun houses and ride the rides," Chase babbled on. Everyone noticed that sometimes he got nervous and rambled on, but they were all used to it by this point.

"Yeah let's get this over with so I can take off this costume!" Natalia said. They all walked towards the stage they had set up for the CSI's to give their speech to the children about not just safety on Halloween but all year round.

X/X/X/

_Oh, the things your doing to me right now. That costume, the way your ass peaks out the bottom of your skirt, it should be a sin to look so sexy. I wanna feel your legs wrapped around me holding me close against your body, just like you do to him. Just like you did last night while he took you in his arms and made love to you. That should have been me, not him. But tonight you will be mine. I'll make sure the whole world knows who you belong too; I'll make sure to get rid of anyone who comes in my way. _

_I only wish I hit him in the head harder, maybe it would be me with you tonight instead of him. I'd get to hold you and kiss you and let you know just how sexy you truly are. Just how much you mean to me. How much I love you._

_But just you wait Calleigh Duquesne, in time. Tonight. You will be mine. _

X/X/X/

"Well that was refreshing," Natalia said with a chuckle as they all started to walk around the Miami Scare Fest Park. "Remind me next year to be sick when this day comes around again," she said with another chuckle removing the cat ears from the top of her head.

"Yeah I didn't think kids could hit that hard," Cullen said removing his hard hat rubbing his head. "You would think the parents would restrain them somehow?" He laughed a little and sighed.

"Well when a child says he doesn't want to be apart of the example, don't try to pick them up," Ryan said laughing.

They all stopped in front of a haunted house that was for adults only. Ryan rubbed his hands together and smirked, "What do you guys say, huh?"

"You guys go ahead, I'll just stay out here," Calleigh suddenly said looking at all of them with an unsure look on her face.

"Don't tell me your scared Cal?" Delko said with a grin while his hand hid behind her back softly rubbing it.

Calleigh shivered softly, it was noticeable before she found her voice, "N –No, I'm not scared, I just don't see the point in -,"

"What having fun? These things are great, you have to come!" Chase said with the same grin on his face as Wolfe had.

Calleigh rolled her eyes and looked at Natalia. Natalia shrugged and gave her one of those 'why the hell not' looks. Calleigh looked back up the house and sighed, "Alright." She looked up at Eric with a face he had never seen before. It was a mixture of excitement yet she was scared.

As everyone started to walk ahead he moved his lips to her ear and whispered in it, "Don't worry, baby, I'll be with you the whole time, I promise!"

X/X/X/

"Alright folks, one at a time!" The young kid said pushing Natalia to go in first.

"Whoa, wait a minute there buddy, this is a haunted house, don't we all get to go in together?" Natalia said backing away from the door.

"Rules state that everyone must go in alone at first then you can meet up with your party at one of the destinations inside, then you will see signs that will take you throughout the entire house," the kid said pulling his plastic vampire fangs out of his mouth to speak better, "So in you go."

Natalia rolled her eyes and walked into the house first, she was just going to wait by the inside of the door but there was someone else inside of the house pushing her through one of the doors.

After the kid let Ryan and Chase go in not minutes later, Eric let Calleigh go ahead of him. He wanted to go in after her so he could make sure she was ok. Calleigh gave him a look of uncertainty and headed inside of the house. She was a very independent and strong woman, but right now with the events of the last two weeks she was scared for her life knowing that someone was watching her.

She slipped through the door and looked around not seeing anyone, "Ryan? Natalia?" she said softly feeling around the walls seeing nothing but a blinking light in her face. A strobe light which was already giving her a headache. She jumped and screamed feeling someone grab her shoulder.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you, its just me, Chase," he said softly finding her face in the little light provided.

She smiled faintly and put her hand over her chest before looking around, "You seen the others?" she asked softly.

"No I haven't actually, I think there are separate doors throughout the whole house, so unless your attached to the person with you, you'll lose track of them," he said a little side tracked himself.

Calleigh looked at him funny, "You ok?" she asked him softly hearing her name being echoed in the distance. "Eric?" she yelled back hearing Chase sigh. She didn't mean to cut off her question to him or his answer, but she would rather have Eric there with her.

"Cal?" Eric called out again before finding another door pushing it open. He smiled seeing her standing there, he was about to grab her up into his arms and quickly stopped seeing Cullen standing there. "Hey man, you get lost too?" Eric said quickly.

"Yeah," he said quietly. "Let's head this way, see if we run into Natalia and Ryan?" Chase said leading the way up ahead of them. Eric wrapped his arm around Calleigh's waist and walked with her hearing screaming and music playing.

Eric chuckled feeling the walls around them started to shake, "Hey Chase, you –Chase?" Eric called out to him seeing flashes of light in front of them. "Well I guess we lost him too?" Eric said looking down at Calleigh. He smiled at her and brought his hand up to her cheek lightly stroking it before walking further along the house with her.

X/X/X/

After a few scares from the people working the house, it led them into another room filled with mirrors. Eric smirked pushing Calleigh up against one of the mirrors before assaulting her mouth with hot kisses. She started to protest but gave into his ravishing. She moaned a few times while he moved his hand to her thigh before bringing one of her legs up around his waist.

"Wait!" she breathed out cupping his face in her hands looking into his eyes, "What if someone comes in this room?" She blushed some with just the thought of someone catching them in the act.

"Then they'll get a show," he said seductively smirking at her stealing another kiss. He felt her slightly resist and let her leg drop before his hands found her waist pulling her against him. He knew what was really bothering her, her stalker, Mr. Brooks. He moved his hand to her cheek and stroked it slightly, "I'm sorry, I know this isn't the time or place for that matter to be, well y –you know," he said with a side grin.

She sighed and stretched up on her toes before lightly touching her lips with his. "Thank you. I'm sorry too, I just want to be on my guard, just incase." She did feel bad, because she wanted nothing more then to be in his arms right now with a little hot haunted house action with her gorgeous toga wearing Cuba lover, but anything could happen tonight and she didn't want to get side tracked.

"It's ok. No need to be sorry, your right we need to be alert. But please promise me that when we get -,"

"I promise you when we get home you'll get all the action you deserve," she smirked at him and laced her fingers with his own kissing the back of his hand.

"You'll wear the costume right?" He said happily as they started to walk towards another door of the haunted house.

"Anything for – Whoa what's that?" she asked tripping over something. She leaned down to pick up something yellow. It was a construction hat covered in blood. She looked up at Eric in horror as he chuckled.

"Prop. Cal, we're in a haunted house, remember?" he said taking the hat from her and looked down. "See they even have one of those dummies in here," he said nudging it with his foot before leaning down looking up at her.

She leaned down with him touching the warm body, "Eric its not fake!" she said in shock as Eric looked at the dead body with the same expression she was wearing. "Its Cullen!"

* * *

**What did you think so far? Pt. 2 -Final Chapter, is coming soon!**


	5. Miami Scare Fest Pt 2

**Ok so this is the last chapter. Sorry if it sucks or isnt what you all expected? But I had fun writing it! :) Some of it refures back to 'This is what its all about' my first EC fanfic, so if you dont understand some of it, go read that first. *ALSO!!! - My stories are RATED M for a reason. There is cursing and very much sexual content. So if you dont like reading things like that, then please I advise that you dont read this chapter. At least the EXTRA part of it anyhow. I do however apprecaite your comments, but if you dont like the smut, then please check the ratings first! Thank you!**

**The _EXTRA_ PART was written for Mariji Magdalena! ;] I hope you like it sweetie!**

* * *

Chapter: 5;

Miami Scare Fest Pt. 2;

After what seemed like forever, when it had really only been an hour the park was finally cleared out. All that remained were the CSI's, one dead body and a few of the Haunted House employees. They tried to be discreet about the murder, not giving out too much information to the people around at the Fest; it would only cause more chaos. The park manager refused at first to shut the place down early but once Horatio asked him a few questions as to where he was at the time the murder could have possibly taken place his attitude changed.

"Aren't you glad you came tonight, Natalia?" Ryan said to her with a chuckle pulling his shirt down over his broad chest.

She rolled her eyes watching his movements as they walked back from the hummer to the house. "Oh, I'm thrilled," she sighed looking down at the ground. "Can you believe it? I mean Cullen's dead. The kids only been with us for a few months," she said softly as they walked inside the now well lit attraction.

"Yeah, It's sad. I didn't know him all that well but it's still hard knowing that we worked with him everyday." Ryan shook his head opening one of the curtains letting her walk ahead of him.

Up ahead they could hear talking in the room where Officer Cullen's body was found. "Has anyone contacted his family or anything?" Natalia asked him curiously as they walked into the mirrored room seeing the M.E. bent down at the body.

"I think Horatio took care of that? I'm not exactly sure?" Ryan said pulling out his gloves. He slipped them on and looked around the room seeing about a million reflections of himself. "Is it just me or does this room make you dizzy?" he chuckled and took the lens off the camera.

"It is a little nauseating. Too bad there are no camera's in this place, although it was dark in here the mirrors would have cast a great reflection and we could have seen the guy who did this." Natalia searched around the floor as she spoke not seeing a trace of anything that could be tied to the murder of Chase. "You find anything yet?" she asked Ryan.

"No nothing yet. Not even a finger print on these mirrors," he said to her dropping the camera to his side looking around the room. He saw the M.E. still searching over the body on the ground before he looked up at Natalia. "Lets go ask Delko and Calleigh what they saw, I know they told Horatio everything and no one has moved the body, but something's not adding up here."

With that they both decided with a glance to part out of the room the way they came and go find Eric and Calleigh.

X/X/X/

"Hey, H! You seen Cal?" Delko asked as he approached Horatio who was standing outside of Haunted House examining everything that was in depth perception. Eric didn't want her to leave his side, although there was nothing that tied this murder to what was going on with the psycho who was stalking her, he still worried about her safety.

"No, I haven't. I thought I told you two to go on home?" Horatio asked him one hand on his hip. Even though he knew they were needed at the scene and not just because they were two of his best CSI's but because they were the ones who found Officer Cullen. Horatio knew that this may have been too much for Calleigh, even though they weren't certain it was tied to her mystery stalker.

"We were, but come on H – this is our job and you know Cal," Eric said to him dropping his hands to his sides.

"Delko!" Ryan called out as he and Natalia approached him.

"Hey, have you seen Calleigh around here anywhere?" Eric asked him.

"No we were just actually coming to see the both of you," Ryan said to him a little confused. "She go home?" Ryan asked.

"No we rode here together in my car," Eric said seeing the manager of the Haunted House walking towards them.

"Excuse me, Lt. Caine?" the scrawny looking manager said to Horatio, his voice was meek yet filled with worry.

"Yes, Mr. Travers, how can I help you?" Horatio said.

"I'm missing one of my employees. It's always been a rule here that if there was any type of life threatening situation at the park that all the Haunted House employees report to the dungeon… well the basement of the house. All are accounted for but one, the boy who greeted everyone at the house doors tonight, Colby, he's no where to be found?" Travers said to him a little worried.

"The kid dressed like a vampire, I remember him," Natalia finally said. How could she not remember him he practically threw her inside the house tonight. "We'll do a sweep of the house again and make sure that he isn't trapped anywhere inside," she said softly.

"That's impossible to be trapped inside the house. Every major room has a door that leads either to the basement or to the outside. Colby's been working this house for me for the past five years, he knows it better then anyone," Travers explained.

X/X/X/

In the mean time while everyone was chit chatting about the lost boy, Eric was growing impatient and worried about Calleigh. He flipped his phone open and dialed her number again, it just rang, her answering machine didn't even kick on. He flipped his phone shut angrily and looked around the park. It was a good thing that there weren't many people around now, it would have been easy to spot her. Especially in her costume.

Eric walked towards the doors of the house and then stopped hearing his phone going off. He saw it was Calleigh's number. "Cal, baby? Where are you?" Eric asked faintly hearing static on the other end. "Calleigh?"

X/X/X/

Calleigh walked inside of the Haunted House with her gun and flashlight. Horatio had told them to go on and leave, but there was no way she was going to leave a crime scene. Especially when it was a body her and Eric found, and a body of a person that worked in the lab with them. Although she didn't know Chase Cullen all that well he was still apart of the team for all those months and she wanted to respect that… respect all the work and lives he saved in his time working with them all.

Not only that, sure she was scared right now because she knew she had someone after her… watching her, but Calleigh wasn't one to lay down and not fight. She wanted this guy caught more then anyone and if he had anything to do with Cullen's murder, she was going to make sure that the guy was caught.

She walked into the mirrored room seeing the back of the M.E.'s cape facing her as she turned her flash light off. She could see Ryan's camera she figured they were there somewhere. "Excuse me? Did you see were Ryan and Natalia went?" she asked her voice strong with her southern accent. She stood there for a moment and looked in one of the mirrors to look at the M.E. to see if he heard her or not. "Excuse me?" she said again before seeing him start to stand up.

She backed away a little and looked up seeing him turn around. She dropped her flashlight on the ground, hearing it make a loud thumb on the ground she pulled her cell phone out and hit the number two button to speed dial Eric. She was in shock at what she saw. The man reached over as soon as she pulled out her gun, she went to fire it off and felt it fly out of her hand as well as her cell phone as the vampire grabbed her up.

"Eric!" Calleigh screamed out feeling his hand cover her mouth.

X/X/X/

"She's inside the house!" Eric yelled out flipping his phone shut as he pulled his gun out making his way inside. "Calleigh?" he called out not hearing a sound. He kicked a few doors open and searched inside a few of the rooms.

"Eric, you see anything?" Ryan called out from behind him as he, Natalia, and Tripp made their way inside of the house, guns in hand.

"Not yet, check every room! Every hidden door!" Eric yelled out. He wasn't sure where he was at this point, even with all the lights on there were so many openings it was hard to navigate without help. "Calleigh? Can you hear me?" Eric called out once again kicking a door open finding himself inside a room filled with mirrors and with Calleigh who was being held up by the throat and a gun to her head.

The flashback of what happened when they went to Brazil to catch Ron Saris flooded into his mind. How he almost lost Calleigh that day, not again. He wasn't going to give this guy a chance to try and hurt her. Once Eric moved more into the light, his gun pointed ahead of him he could see who it was that was holding her up.

"Cullen!" Eric said with rage. "Or should I say, Damon Brooks? What the hell are you doing?" Eric asked the obvious hearing him laugh and hearing Calleigh whimper. Eric looked over at the ground for a moment seeing someone wearing a construction costume. He glanced back up at Chase and realized he was now wearing a vampire costume. It was the kid, Colby that was missing.

"You know it's really easy to fake your own death," Cullen finally said. His grip tightened around Calleigh's neck as she gasped out for air. "I gotta tell ya' though, I though you CSI guys were smarter then this." He chuckled and pressed the gun closer to Calleigh's temple.

Her eyes met with Eric's, he was scared and she could tell. He was wearing the same look she was; only she could tell that he was trying to be more calm and collected. Not trying to do anything rash that would get her killed. "It's over now Brooks, let her go!" Eric demanded pointing the gun a little firmer at Cullen.

"She's mine!" Cullen said possessively. He began to move backwards with Calleigh still attached to him. Eric moved every inch towards him every time he moved. "See it wasn't supposed to happen this way," Cullen said with disappointment. "She's supposed to be with me, _me_ damn it! Not you, I love her, it should be me, I should be the one making love to her. Touching her and -," Cullen trailed off looking down at Calleigh who still hadn't said a word. "Don't be scared, my love. I promise I'll make it quick then we can go, we can be together." Cullen started to point the gun at Eric when Calleigh chimed in.

"No! No, please don't do this!" she pleaded, the tears started to roll down her face.

"Don't do this? Why the fuck do you care so much about him? What does he have that I can't give you? I'm the one who loves you. Not him!" Cullen said to her moving the hand with the gun in it to the side of her face stroking it softly. "I'll make you love me," Cullen said with a dark tone.

"I love him!" Calleigh finally blurted out, her tear filled eyes still focused on Eric and only Eric.

Eric's heart was racing in his chest, what was he to do now? Either the guy was going to pull the trigger and kill him or he was going to make sure that no one had Calleigh and kill her. "You need help, just put the gun down and we promise -," Eric started.

"What I need is for you to fucking butt out of this. Understand amigo?" Cullen shouted moving the gun back to Calleigh's temple while he moved them both back towards the emergency doors in the room.

Before Cullen could even put his hand on the door knob it flew open. Horatio stood there with his gun in hand against Cullen's head. "Drop the gun and let Miss. Duquesne go, Mr. Brooks." Horatio's voice was calm.

Cullen was trapped now, Eric on one side of him pointing a gun at him and Horatio on the other. With once quick motion he turned Calleigh around and put the gun in her hand and put it under his chin. "Do it! Fucking shoot me!" Cullen screamed out forcing her finger on the trigger.

"No, please just let us help you!" her accent cracked with fear. She knew better then to struggle in his grasp because if she did the trigger would be pulled and he would be dead. "I promise you, you'll get all the help you need, just don't do this!" she pleaded again with him, now looking him right in the eyes trying to show him sympathy.

Cullen thought for a minute looking down at the beautiful woman that he had grown to obsess about. "All I wanted was for you to love me, for you to want me," he said to her watching her face go pale. He never intended on hurting her, he just wanted everyone else that was in the way to disappear. Cullen lost grip of her hand as she quickly pulled it away Eric pulled her by the waist towards him.

_Bang. _

Blood reflected and stained the mirrors around them. Damon Brooks' body fell to the ground along with the gun he had just shot himself with.

Calleigh buried her face in Eric's chest and wept, not because the guy just killed himself over her and in front of her… but because her life... Eric's life was almost taken tonight. It was all over, yet she was still filled with fear. Horatio called for backup as he nodded to Eric, it was Eric's cue to pull Calleigh out of the house and take her home. Eric held onto her tightly and kissed the top of her head, "It's all over, baby, its over," he whispered to her.

X/X/X/

Extra;

Eric had taken the next day off with her, just to make sure that was ok. Although she seemed to be fine, Eric just wanted to be sure and besides that he wanted… needed this alone time with her. Every day they came so close to losing one another, it was apart of their jobs it was dangerous, but what happened last night it topped it all.

"You know Horatio said that when they searched his apartment he had nothing but pictures of you hanging up everywhere," Eric said to her as he leaned back against his kitchen bar looking at her as she sipped on her water. He sighed and watched her place her drink down and look up at him. She had a smile on her face; he reached his hand over and pulled her into his body. "You sure your ok with everything, Cal?" Eric asked concerned while moving a stray strand of hair from her face.

"Yes. I promise you I'm fine. I know your expecting me to have some type of break down or something, but really, Eric, I'll be ok." She rested her hands on his chest while her green eyes wavered between his. "I'm not going to lie, to know that someone was watching me all this time and that he – he obsessed like he did, it is a little scary, but I don't have to worry about him anymore. _We_ don't have to worry about him anymore," she said softly to him reaching her hand up to caress his cheek.

He smiled at her and didn't say anything, he believed that she was ok and was just going to leave it at that. He moved his hand over top of her and brought her palm to his lips. He softly kissed it and moved his other hand to her cheek before leaning down to press his lips to her own. He slipped his tongue into the hot cavern of her mouth before flipping her around and picking her up to place her onto the counter.

Calleigh wrapped her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her body while her legs wrapped around his waist. She felt his hands ride up her sides under her shirt before she felt him slip it off over her head. She shivered at the air that hit her milky flesh as her lips traveled along his jaw line and down along his neck. She moved her hands down his chest as she, too, pulled his shirt from his body.

They moaned together as he pulled her body closer to his own. Her ass on the edge of the counter top as she felt the bulge in the front of his pants rub between her thighs. "Eric," she breathed out running her small hands up and down along his back. She threw her head back against one of the top cabinets feeling him burry his face between her breasts. He made a valley of kisses from her collarbone down to the perfect cleavage that mounded over top of her bra.

She moved her hands behind her as she arched her back forward into his mouth as she started to unsnap her bra. As he continued to kiss between her breasts he started to pull down her pants along with her panties. He tossed them to the ground as she too, tossed her bra to the ground leaving her completely naked before him. Eric pulled back to look at her body, "God, your so beautiful, Cal," he whispered seeing her smile at him.

She moved her hands down along his chest and down along the front of his pants, she couldn't wait any longer. She needed to feel him inside of her now. She pushed his pants down seeing that he wasn't wearing any boxers or briefs but his erection stood tall and proud waiting for attention. She smirked and bit her bottom lip watching him kick them all the way off. "I need -," she breathed out before her body jerked feeling his fingers run along her wet slit. Her lips parted as another one of her moans filled the air while he started to rub her swollen clit.

"Tell me what you need?" Eric's voice sounded, it was dripping with seduction. He moved his fingers a little harder as he pinched her nub between his fingers watching her reaction was enough to make him cum.

"I – I –don't tease me – I can't – I – I need -," she couldn't get her words out. She could hear Eric chuckle and when he did she looked him dead in the eyes. Eric gave her his famous smirk and dipped his finger inside of her entrance slowly pumping his way in and out of her. His cock twitched, he was only teasing himself right now and knew that he couldn't hold on much longer without being inside of her.

"You need this?" he dug another finger inside of her while his thumb rubbed her clit in a circular motion. He watched as her head fell back with her eyes closed, "Or do you need this?" he said softly removing his fingers from her wet sex and replaced it with the head of his cock. He watched her body jerk as she opened her eyes to look at him.

"I –I need you. I need to feel you inside me," she finally moaned out feeling him press the head of his erection a little deeper inside of her. Calleigh groaned and gripped his shoulders hard feeling him thrust himself all the way inside of her. She fell forward into his body feeling his hands travel along her back as he pulled her flush against him. Eric waited a moment to let her adjust to his girth before he started to pump himself in and out of her hot cavern.

He brought his mouth to hers assaulting her mouth with passionate kisses. His tongue wrestled with hers before he dominated her completely and took control. Calleigh wrapped her legs around him again and this time as tight as she could. Her body wanted to melt into his at that moment; she wanted to be one with him. She knew that they were now connected in the most intimate way possible, but still she felt as though she couldn't get close enough to him.

Eric broke the kiss before moving his lips along her chin and down along the front of her throat. His hands moved down along her sides before he gripped her ass tightly in his hands holding her in place as he slammed himself inside of her. He could feel her slickened walls contract around him. It felt amazing to be inside of her, Eric had never felt so alive.

"Oh Eric!" Calleigh moaned out feeling him thrust himself harder inside of her, his cock spreading her heat even more then before. She slammed her hands at her sides on top of the counter, having nothing really to grab at the moment. She couldn't keep her grip on Eric because his body moved at such a fast pace. She shuddered once more feeling his mouth cover her breast. His teeth clamped down onto her right nipple as he sucked it into his mouth softly sucking on it causing to it go even more painfully erect.

He could feel the build up of his orgasm start to parade through his body. He didn't want to cum right away, but he found that with Calleigh making love was always never a one time thing. They usually went at it a few times before they wore each other out. He moves his lips along to her other breast and softly licked up between them to the nape of her neck. "Can you feel, baby?" Eric growled out against her skin hearing her moan her response of 'yes'.

Calleigh moved her hands up to his shoulders, leaving marks with her nails as she gripped onto him hard. She could feel her ecstasy build up, it was intoxicating and she needed a release before she completely lost it. She started to grind her hips into his now a little harder feeling her slick inner folds contract around his long shaft. She started to cum a little feeling him move his lips up to hers again.

She moaned into his mouth hard feeling him slam into her a little harder now. His hands moved up to her sides as she pumped his way harder into her, he could feel her sweet juices begin to surround him as he took shot up inside of her. His hot liquid poured into her heat causing her to scream into the kiss. Her body clinched around him hard and Eric fell her pull him even harder from the inside almost stopping his motions. "Oh, baby, you – Oh that was incredible!" Calleigh broke the kiss as she moaned out pressing her body flush into his own again. She panted and looked into his eyes watching a smile form on his lips. She smiled at him too and brought her forehead to his feeling him still buried deep inside of her. "I love you, Eric," she whispered against his lips softly nipping at them.

Eric smiled and assaulted her mouth again, softly with passionate and very much needed kisses. After a moment, the need for air came into motion as he broke the kiss and brought his hand up to her flush cheek and gazed into her eyes. "I'd be nothing without you, Calleigh," he whispered knowing that his words were understood by her. Knowing that she knew he was talking about the events of the last few weeks. "I love you, too."

* * *

**Comments Please! I hope you all enjoyed! Story 4 of the series - "Wrongfully Accused" is coming soon!**


End file.
